Talk:Kat
Kat or Cat? Since we don't know how her name is spelled, I'm going to caution people against adding links to this page. We may have to change the name when we see how it's spelled. --Anobi 04:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Its Kat, I asked Tameem today -=X Zero X=- 20:33, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Do you happen to also have an official source we could reference? Not that I don't trust you, but; as we know from the Nero - Vergil controversy, hear-say does not canon make. --Anobi 04:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::sure link -=X Zero X=- 04:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Kick ass! --Anobi 04:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Speculation I have no idea how much of this article is speculation, and how much of it can be justified... --Anobi (talk) 01:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Based on lady? Is it just me or does seem seem to be the DmC verision of lady? Based on lady? Is it just me or does sheseem to be the DmC verision of lady? ` 05:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : No, she's not. She's her own character. Lady was neither a psychic, nor was her home life the same at all. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 12:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Speculation and Inferences So, what have we still got here that's speculation and inference? No reason why that tab should still be there at the top when we could fix those problems. Is there any left, or is that header just there as a remnant of before the game's release? Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 18:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Most everything has been fixed except the abilities and etymology section, which is a bit spurious. Honestly, is there any evidence that Kat is meant to represent a mythological figure at all? All the past female leads were named directly from The Inferno, rather than just generic Judeo-Christian lore.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Love interest status It seems Kat/ Dante suffered a little upgrade. Should we remove the part" she is not a love interest" ?﻿ : I dunno. A hand on her butt just before the scene cuts isn't really anything that's very outside Dante's personality - considering his few points of hitting on her. It's not quite indicative of a blossoming love, really. It's certainly not then making out at sunset or anything. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 05:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : Ok, you're right!It fits this Dante's version for sure.But I wouldn't take so seriously the preaching about Kat not being a love interest.Itsuno, when asked about this, he answered something like "she is like the other DMC girls, similar to a Bond girl". If we are to remember all the girls( Lucia, to a a lesser extend) have relationships of dubious nature with the protagonist, causing a non ending of speculation. I wouldn't be surprised if someone decided to do this with a more clearer shiptease in mind, since, as we know, shipping sells.Gelsadra (talk) 09:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I dunno, the guy who put in all of that stuff seemed like a history buff. He was the one who put up the info of the political parties, the Geulphs, that the poet Dante was part of and rallied against. I don't think there was supposed to be any intended connections like the ones that guy found. They sounded like reaches, to be honest. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 16:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :That's all rather common knowledge for anyone whose studied Dante at all; the Geulphs are even mentioned in Dante's Inferno. Kat being a religious reference seems like a lot of a stretch considering the claim being such an outlier from the very direct pattern in the last four games, and I vote we remove the claim unless there's an actual developer statement on it (as there was in regards to Rebellion). After all, this game has non-lore names like "Rage" and "Kablooey"..(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :